


Build God, Then We'll Talk

by MokuK



Category: Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Frostiron Fest 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony really doesn't expect to run into Loki this many times after his failed attempt at taking over Manhattan. He'd prefer if there was less slamming against hard surfaces though, despite the good sex.</p><p>OR</p><p>5 times Loki and Tony (not so) viciously threatened each other and 5 times they had sex immediately afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build God, Then We'll Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokkatattur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokkatattur/gifts).



> Ok wow, this is my first gift exchange and attempt at writing FrostIron, so I'm sorry if it's not exactly what you wanted! I tried my hand at the "vicious" threatening, but then it dissolved into tropes and banter. Umm... I hope that's okay?
> 
> Anyway, happy holidays and hope you like the copious amounts of sex that I somehow managed to write!

**1**

After all of the creepy business with the Tesseract, Tony hadn't been expecting to see Loki ever again. Thor had dragged his (adopted) brother back to Asgard to receive his rightful judgement after his failed attempt to take over the world, hadn't he? Tony figured that it would be centuries or even millennia before Earth ever saw the likes of Loki again.

Apparently he was wrong.

Very much so.

Tony suppressed a groan when he caught a glimpse of green and gold on the top of a building, standing beside a glowing blue object. He swore under his breath, flying towards what was definitely Loki.

“Are you serious?” Loki turned to look up to him, eyes oddly settled. “I mean, launching that thing from the One World Trade Center? It’s like you’re just begging for a fight.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, the corner of his lips quirking up. “And if that was my intention to begin with?”

Tony snorted, holding his arms as akimbo as he could manage in the suit. “Then I’d say that you’re doing a damn fine job of it. Why the hell are you even here? Not satisfied with your previous attempt at conquering the world?” He felt a chill run down his spine at Loki’s answering smile.

“Why Stark, if I didn’t know any better, I would think that you were inviting me to take over the world, one controversial building at a time.”

Before Tony could reply, Loki was up in his face, lips curled up in a sneer. His slender fingers dug into the metal around Tony’s throat. Blue sparks danced from his hand, and Tony swore as he felt the mask retracting from his face.

“What the fuck-”

“I know that you wish to know the reason for my presence here, but that will come at a cost.”

That got his attention.

“What kind?” Tony asked warily. He tried charging up his repulsors, but apparently the freaky sparks had shorted out everything in his armor, even his connection to Jarvis.

Loki chuckled, leaning in closer until their breaths mingled. “Given your reputation, I would say that it is something that you would not find quite so disagreeable.”

 

**1.5**

They didn’t even make it to the bedroom.

“Fuck,” Tony gritted out, flinging his head backwards as Loki bit down on his neck. There was a dull ache in the back of his head, reminding him exactly where he was. “This really wasn’t on my agenda today,” he muttered.

Loki looked up, lips red and curling up into an easy smile. “I would imagine that a hero of your caliber would be more concerned about breaking schedule.”

Tony kicked out his leg, knocking Loki to the ground so that he could straddle the god. “Please,” he scoffed, sliding his hands over Loki’s armor. “Have you even met me? And also, how the hell do you take this off? More stripping, less talking.”

The next moment, Loki was beneath him, naked and looking just as infuriating as ever. “Better?”

“Very.” Tony nodded, bending down to nip at Loki’s chest.

Neither of them was really willing to give up control, so more time was spent fighting for who would top rather than actual sexy times, which Tony was so not okay with.

“Fuucckkk,” Tony groaned, sliding into Loki. “You’re so - fuck.”

“I believe,” Loki gasped, gripping onto Tony’s biceps, “that you’ve, ah, said that already.”

If he could, Tony would have rolled his eyes, but he made do with kissing Loki instead, which still shut him up. It was biting and rough, made so even more by their rough handling.

Tony was a veteran when it came to random one-night stands, but this one probably topped them all. Even if they were having sex in his living room. And his partner was a homicidal runaway god who was probably topping the Wanted lists of multiple dimensions. It didn’t really matter either way. It was good sex.

He thanked whatever gods were up there (not the ones from Asgard, because how awkward would that be?) that Loki didn’t try killing him as Tony fucked him. If there was one thing that was sure to ruin good sex, then it was not-so-sexy fighting and murderous staring.

Once Tony and Loki both came, Tony collapsed on the ground on top of Loki, panting. Loki grunted and pushed Tony off of him, wobbly getting to his feet. Tony rolled over and watched as Loki magicked his clothes back on. “So, Reindeer Games, how about that information?”

Loki looked back, adjusting his jacket. “Keep an eye out for a cloak of falcon feathers, if you would. I seem to have misplaced it.”

And then he was gone, leaving Tony on his floor, thoroughly fucked out and naked.

“Gods,” Tony scoffed, collapsing back on the floor.

 

**2**

Tony really wouldn’t have expected to find Loki in a coffeeshop of all places, especially since it was the cliche to end all cliches. Regardless, there he was, innocuously standing in line and ordering a caramel macchiato of all things.

Picking up his americano, he strode up to the god and said conversationally, “I never pegged you for a sweet tooth.”

To his dismay, Loki didn’t even react, smiling politely at the barista and striding out the door.

“Hey,” Tony protested, following Loki out onto the crowded Manhattan streets. “You could at least respond, you know.”

“I would really prefer not to,” Loki said over his shoulder.

Tony jogged up to Loki, grabbing hold of his elbow. “Could you at least give me a hint about that falcon feather thing you were talking about? I haven’t heard about anything like that from Thor, and it doesn’t seem to be on our radar.”

Loki stopped, moving to the side so as to not be trampled by the passers-by. “What makes you think that I will give up the information to you? For all you know, it could be something harmless. Something completely unthreatening to your planet.”

“Uh, maybe,” Tony scoffed, “but your track record for innocent visits isn’t exactly the cleanest, you know.” He reached out and poked Loki, grinning as the god scowled and batted his hand away. “Anyway, I never would have taken you for a sweatshirt kind of person.”

Turning on his heels, Loki fell back into the moving crowd. “Seriously?” Tony groaned, trying not to lose sight of him as he pushed past people.

Tony could just barely make out the dark green sweatshirt and swishing black hair over the countless heads blocking his way. “Shit!” He was knocked to the side by a stray elbow, almost crashing into a grumpy looking business woman. “Ah, fuck…” Loki was nowhere to be seen.

A rough hand grabbed him by the lapels of his suit as he passed by an alleyway. Loki pushed him up against a wall, leaning in close, breath hot against his face.

“Okay, this has got to stop. As much as I appreciate people getting all up in my personal business, I don’t really like the manhandling. Or being handed things. Which you seem to be on the brink of doing.” Tony shoved his knee into Loki’s stomach, cursing as it hit something hard with a metallic clink. “Oh great, armor. Are we seriously doing this again?”

Loki narrowed his eyes, but set Tony down. “Nice. I appreciate the not-so-deathly choking. Why are you even here, pulling me into dark alleyways?”

“Do you ever shut up?” Loki sighed, taking a step forward.

“Whoa there,” Tony hastened to put his hands up and resisted the urge to step backwards. “Two steps forward, one step back. Progress, Rock of Ages, progress. Also, really? We’re back to grumbly threats and intimidating glares? I can’t think of a better way to get me to shut up.”

He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis, but Loki didn’t seem amused.

 

**2.5**

“Could you--” Tony shifted slightly in the couch. It wasn’t his first choice for a hook-up, but it would have to do. Above him, Loki acquiesced and pressed down against Tony. “Shit, yeah, like that.”

“I do wish,” Loki murmured as he rolled his hips against Tony’s, “that you would stop talking.”

Tony chuckled, breath hitching, He dug his fingers into Loki’s hips and surged forward, using the momentum to flip their position. “Sorry, no deal there. This mouth will go on.”

Loki seemed as though he was going to roll his eyes, but Tony supposed that it would be too mundane of a gesture, given how ”princely” he acted. Regardless, he hooked his ankles around Tony’s waist, and Tony made the mistake of taking it as an act of acceptance.

Apparently not, because the next second, he was the one on his back again, staring up at a disgustingly satisfied looking Loki.

“Oh no you’re not,” Tony hissed. He lunged up at Loki again, and the sex somehow ended up beginning with a vicious tackling match, with considerably less sexual tension and more competition.

Tony clutched at the sparse fabric beneath his fingers, biting back expletives as Loki thrust into him. Breath didn’t come easy with the rough pace that Loki set, air only making it halfway to his lungs.

“You...cheatin-nng bastard…” Tony managed to voice in between grunts. “Stop using time for your own - ah fuck - traveling purposes…”

“Save your voice, Stark,” Loki’s voice was infuriatingly under control, not a single syllable out of place despite the gleam of sweat on his brow. It was a small victory for Tony, but it wasn’t enough. Damn the god if he was going to be doing this suave as could be.

Tony bit his lip in frustration. There wasn’t anything he could do from his position to reverse it, and it felt too good to finally be fucked instead of doing the fucking. The steady rhythm that Loki had established was simultaneously comforting and overwhelming. Little hitches in the thrusts left Tony trembling. His vision whited out when Loki hit his prostate, jerking up and releasing a slew of moans and pleas.

He must have blacked out, because when Tony woke up, he was lying on the couch alone, Loki calmly dressing and preparing to leave.

Tony groaned and rolled over, muttering into the couch, “I hope you used a fucking condom. If I end up with any alien STIs, I’ll know whose fault it is.”

He could practically hear Loki rolling his eyes. “That would be such a shame,” Loki drawled.

Tony blindly tossed a cushion across the room, but knew that it wouldn’t actually hit anything because the god had left.

 

**3**

“C’mon, Cap! Give us something to work with here!” Tony dodged another piece of building debris. “Any update on the crazy broad?”

Steve’s voice came back through the comms, disapproving. “I’m fairly certain that’s a derogatory term these days, isn’t it?”

Tony hummed, nonplussed. “Maybe. Either way, any news on who this new crazy is? We kind of need something to work with, you know, with the buildings she’s flinging at us.” He dipped down, circling around an office building to avoid the - was that a lamp? “There’s got to be some info on her!”

“Uh, according to Thor, she’s the goddess Hela. She’s kind of hated him for a while and may be taking it out on us? I don’t really know. We don’t know her motives or much about her. Thor says that she has super strength like the other Aesir, but since she’s essentially the ruler of their Hell, she also has power over life or death, though she generally deals more with the gods of Asgard than...mortals…” Tony smirked at Steve’s uncomfortable tone. Leave it to the Capsicle to be awkward with the polytheistic aspects of their enemies.

“That’s not much to work with, but I guess it’s enough for now,” Tony said. “So basically, super strong and can kill us. Cool. That’s actually a lot simpler than a lot of the other weird shit that we’ve faced.”

“Tony!”

“Fine, weird aliens. Weird enemies. Whichever makes you more at ease, oh glorious leader.” There was a staticky sigh from the other end. Tony grinned. Daily annoyance meter? Filled. “Okay, anyway, how do we defeat her? Do we kill her, capture her, or figure out her motives first?”

Tony could hear some murmuring through the comms, but ignored it in favor of swerving past a bronze statue. “Right, I guess I’ll just make some small talk then,” he muttered under his breath. With a quick command, he shut off the comms and moved closer to the goddess, sliding his visor up. “Hey Hela, you’re looking hella fine today!”

The goddess turned and glared at him, fists clenched at her side. “Where. Is. Thor,” she gritted out.

“Hey, no shooting the messenger.” Tony held his hands up placatingly. “I don’t know where the big guy is. Probably back at the base. Why are you even here?”

Hela looked as though she was about to rip his face off with her bare hands, and probably would have done it, if Loki hadn’t appeared out of nowhere. Her eyes widened. “Father,” she breathed. “Why have you come? I planned on taking care of Thor once and for all.”

Loki smiled at her, and Tony gaped. It wasn’t like the calculating smirk that he had on his face everytime he saw him. It was warm and indulgent. Affectionate, even. “Father?” he choked out. Ugh, that sounded weird. “You’re-”

“Her father, yes. Does that surprise you, Stark?” Loki raised an elegantly shaped eyebrow.

“Pft, no, I totally expected it. Of course you have children,” he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Loki shot him a cold glare, then addressed Hela. “Return to Hel. I will take care of matters on Midgard. Thor is not of your concern at the moment. I will deal with him.”

Her eyes twitched, and her mouth turned down in a slight frown, but she did so, turning on her heels and disappearing. Tony quirked a brow. “So, any other children?”

“Yes, actually. An eight-legged horse, a giant snake, and a wolf. I would love to discuss them in further detail, but they are not the reason behind my visit today.”

“And that would be?” Tony knew very well that he was pushing it just a bit too far, goading and teasing, but he couldn’t resist the temptation.

Loki leaned in close, smirk curling at his lips. “I think we both know the answer to that.”

 

**3.5**

“So,” Tony said conversationally. “I’m not going to end up being the father of some weird crossbreed mutant child, am I?”

Loki glowered. “Are you somehow implying that my children are ‘weird crossbred mutants’?”

“Nope! Totally not even slightly weirded out by the fact that 1) You have children, and 2) Three of them are animals, and one of them’s apparently the ruler of your Hell.”

“Do you really want to be discussing my children right now?” Loki scowled, pulling his hands away from Tony.

“Mm,” Tony grinned. “Nah, I’m all for the screwing if that’s what’s on the table.”

Loki smiled, teleporting them to Stark Tower. “Good, now remove the infernal suit before I vanish it into the furthest nebula I can manage.”

Tony smirked, but acquiesced, taking off the suit as fast as he could. “This good enough for you?”

“Perfect,” Loki said, grabbing Tony by the collar of his shirt and shoving him against the counter of the bar, kissing him.

They dissolved in their usual bout of fighting to determine who would be fucking who, resulting in Loki pressing Tony against the counter and slipping two slender fingers into Tony.

“Could you at least let me get my clothes off?” Tony gritted out, irritated of the relentless pressure against his pants. He really wanted to just jack off, but Loki probably wouldn’t let him come until he was at least in him.

Loki paused only to snap his fingers, disappearing both his and Tony’s clothing, before slipping the fingers back in.

“You better,” Tony gasped, “find those, because, shit, that was my favorite t-shirt.”

“Naturally,” Loki said. “Do you have any lubricant?”

Tony grasped at the cool granite. “Yeah. in the liquor cabinet, behind the Belvedere. I keep a box back there too,  in case of arrangements like these.”

With a single wave, Loki had a condom in his hand, ripping it open and sliding it on in a single smooth movement. The lube was on the counter by his hand. Loki squirted some lube onto his fingers, slipping three into Tony. The burn was only slightly uncomfortable but bearable, the ache pleasing. Loki crooked a finger inside him as he thrust in and out, brushing against Tony’s prostate.

Tony clenched his hands, on the brink of coming right then and there. “Just fuck me already,” he groaned. “Otherwise I’m going to - fuck!”

Loki slid into him, holding back a moan. He thrusted shallowly, eliciting sounds of pleasure from the man beneath him. His pace sped up once Tony grabbed hold of his hand and pierced his skin with his nails, grunting out a “faster” and gripping onto the edge of the counter.

They drew close to orgasm together, finally coming and collapsing against the granite countertop.

“Well,” Tony said dryly. “At least there’s no chance of me getting you pregnant like this.”

Loki pinched him.

 

**4**

The champagne was light and fruity, bubbling on his tongue. Tony wished desperately that he had something stronger though. Preferably whiskey or scotch. He shaped his face into another bland polite smile, nodding at one of the many fat rich businessmen attending the gala.

He didn’t even know what it was about.

Pepper had dragged him out of his workshop two hours ago, forcing him to clean up and put him into a suit. She mentioned something about a benefit party, with “respectable people” that he “needed to make a positive impression on.”

Tony groaned to himself. It was going to drag on for forever. He tossed the champagne glass back, downing it in one gulp, before taking another from a passing waiter. He scoped out his surroundings and found that Pepper was talking to somebody. It was the perfect moment to slip away.

A lady was trying to draw him into a conversation, but he shook his head and practically ran to the bathroom. He let out a heavy sigh as he splashed some water on his face, carding his hands through his gelled hair. He really wanted to be back in his workshop tinkering.

“Bad night?” Tony froze. He knew that voice.

Meeting dark green eyes in the mirror, he quirked his lips up into a challenging smirk. “Why? Want to join me?”

Loki wrinkled his nose. Well, as close to wrinkling as he was going to get. He didn’t seem like the type to wrinkle. “It’s not quite my type of party. I prefer less...idle chatter.”

“Well, I’m guessing parties in Asgard are a thrill then,” Tony snarked. “Full of drunken gods and gossip?”

“I wouldn’t really know,” Loki said coolly. “I don’t enjoy the company of those barbarians. Particularly not the intoxicated ones.”

Tony barked out a laugh. “Well, this isn’t really my scene either. I think I’ve smiled at far too many smarmy suits. Why are you here, anyway?”

“I was bored, and you interest me. I find your company far more...invigorating.”

“So, it’s more interesting to shove me against hard surfaces than to actually talk to people?” Tony leaned forward over the sink, breath fogging up the mirror. “I can roll with that.”

Cool fingers wrapped around his neck, pushing him forward. “Why Stark, is that an invitation?”

“And if it is?”

Loki’s warm breath ghosted over the back of his neck, fingers tightening infinitesimally.  “Then I suppose that I will take you up on it.”

 

**4.5**

Loki teleported them to Stark Tower. Tony didn’t even have time to regain his balance before Loki had him stripped of all his clothes. Loki pressed him up against a cabinet, breaking away only to rid himself of his own clothes.

Tony’s eyes flicked open, just enough to discern that Loki at least had the decency to get them into a bedroom this time around. He was relieved. As much as he loved rough sex, the floor and couch weren’t prime examples of sex-worthy locations.

“I get to top this time,” he murmured against Loki’s lips. He dug his nails into Loki’s back, raking them down to draw out a heavy breath from the god. “You did last time.”

“Fine,” Loki gasped, slipping a hand around Tony’s cock. “I do not care at this point.” With last smirk, he dropped to his knees and drew Tony into his mouth.

Tony threw his head back, eyes shuttering. “Fuuuccckkk,” he groaned. Loki hummed contently, the vibrations sending shudders down Tony’s spine. “That’s…yeah…” A hand slipped down and toyed with Loki’s hair, soft and mussed.

Loki pulled away, licking a stripe along the shaft, dipping his tongue into the slit of Tony’s cock. He mouthed at Tony’s balls, only to sink back down onto Tony’s cock.

Tony moaned, cock hardening. He was hitting the back of Loki’s throat with every thrust, and if that wasn’t sexy, then he didn’t know what was. He grabbed hold of Loki’s hair and tugged him back, panting. “Let’s take this to the bed.”

Loki smirked up at him, wiping away a dribble of precum from the corner of his mouth. Without a word, he got to his feet and fucking sauntered to the bed, hips even swaying a little as he walked. Mouth drying, Tony followed a bit mindlessly.

Once they were close enough, Tony pushed Loki back onto the bed, where he landed with a small bounce. Loki spread his legs invitingly and quirked his eyebrows, as though challenging Tony. Normally, it would have infuriated him to no end, but this was a time for bodies, not words.

Tony’s hands slipped between Loki’s thighs, massaging his cock with firm strokes. Loki watched him calmly, tilting his head to the side to reveal milky white skin. “I’m a god, Stark. I don’t need preparation.”

“Oh?” Tony grinned. “Great then. Let’s get this party started.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, grabbing hold of Tony’s forearms and flipping him onto his back. Before Tony could gain his bearings, Loki was sinking down on his, head tipped forward and mouth opened in a small “o”, breath coming in soft gasps.

Tony watched in wonder. Loki was fully seated on his cock now, palms pressed on Tony’s abdomen. He rolled his hips experimentally and was rewarded by Loki’s moans.

“God. you look hot,” Tony said dumbly. His hands grasped onto Loki’s hips, helping him along as Loki rose and sank back down.

A small huff of laughter escaped Loki. “I’m - ahh, so glad that I can be a visual stimul-”

Tony had pressed Loki further down, causing Loki to lose concentration and throw his head backward, biting his lip.

“Rougher?” Tony’s voice was hoarse, eyes fixated on Loki as he fucked himself on Tony’s dick.

“Rougher,” Loki agreed, rolling his hips and smirking.

 

**5**

When Steve stepped into Stark Tower, flanked by the other Avengers, there seemed to be a distinct lack of  Tony there to greet them with sarcastic comments.

“Where is he?” he turned to ask the rest of the group. “Have any of you heard from him?”

Bruce shook his head, looking just as confused as Steve was. Natasha and Clint’s jaws tightened, which Steve took to mean that they didn’t know either. It was rare for Tony to not contact any of them, especially when he knew that they were going to visit.

“Jarvis,” Bruce called out. “Is Tony in the building?”

“Yes. He is currently indisposed and is entertaining a guest. Would you like me to call him for you or would you like his location so that you can approach him yourself?”

“We’ll just find him ourselves,” Bruce answered before any of the others could say anything. “Jarvis, where is he?”

“He is on the forty-fifth floor, in bedroom eight. I will call down the elevator for you.”

They all stepped into the elevator, watching as the lights flickered on by themselves, automatically calling up which floor they wanted to head up to. “How does he even come up with these things? It seems like the work of a laze around,” Clint commented, watching the display as they ascended.

“Maybe he is just that. A brilliant lazy man,” Natasha said with a sharp smile.

“Either way,” Clint rolled his eyes. “Have any of you been wondering exactly who he’s entertaining? In a bedroom, not to mention.”

“Ahh…” Bruce averted his eyes.

Steve turned to look at him. “Do you know who it is?”

“I’ve been able to piece together bits and pieces here and there to form clues, so I guess I have an idea of who it could be?” Bruce looked a bit sheepish, an expression that quickly shifted into apprehension as they collectively took a step towards him. “You’ll find out soon enough. That’s part of why I said that we should go up instead of calling him down.”

They eyed him suspiciously. When they stepped out of the elevator, their attention shifted from Bruce’s apparent knowledge of Tony’s mysterious guest to the...odd sounds resounding around that floor.

“Are those…” Clint’s face was doing something weird, as though he wanted to express both disgust and amusement. At the same time. Steve decided there that it wasn’t a good look on anybody.

“The sounds of two people having sex? Yes, it seems so,” Natasha walked ahead, calling back. “Well? Bedroom eight, wasn’t it?”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “Do we really have to do this now?”

Clint clapped a hand to his back gleefully. “What Nat says we do, we do at risk of serious bodily harm, so we better get a move on. Even if it turns out to be mentally scarring, at least it’ll be interesting and mentally scarring at worst.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Bruse reassured, slipping past Steve and following the other two.

Steve groaned, but dragged his feet after them. Bedroom eight wasn’t that far of a walk, but the noises were growing louder and louder. Moans that dragged on, followed by the sound of skin on skin and accompanied by groans and whispered words. It was torture.

Finally, there were standing outside the door, forced to listen to the neverending stream of sounds. “Do we really have to do this?” Steve still held the slightest sliver of hope that somebody would change their mind and reassure him that they didn’t, but all he received were nods. “Fine, but you open the door,” he said to Bruce.

Bruce shrugged and pushed the door open.

 

**5.5**

“MY EYES!!” Tony pulled away from Loki at the scream, briefly admiring the map of hickeys and bruises across Loki’s chest. Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha were standing in the doorway, each watching them with their own special brand of what-the-fuckness. Clint had been the one to shout, covering his eyes and hiding behind Natasha, who watched on with amusement.

Steve looked faintly disturbed, mouth open as though he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Bruce was in the middle of rolling his eyes, leaning against the doorframe with a look that said, I knew it.

“Do you mind?” Tony deadpanned, not bothering to cover up with the blanket by his feet. He was straddling Loki, hips locked with his and both their cocks in full view.

Bruce threw up his arms and just left, Clint following close behind. Natasha raked her eyes up and down their bodies before smirking and leaving. If anything, that sent shivers down Tony’s spine. Steve looked a little sick, but managed to gather himself together and cough out a quick, “We’ll leave you two to…” and closing the door behind him.

“Jarvis,” Tony called once everybody had left. “Can you lock the door? Twice.”

“Done, sir.”

“Awesome,” Tony grinned, leaning back down to suck a hickey onto the side of Loki’s neck. “Now we don’t need to worry about prying eyes.”

Loki remained unamused. “When do we usually have prying eyes?”

Tony grinned, a smile full of teeth. “Oh, did I forget to mention the cameras that I have on everywhere?”

“You-” The fight drained out of Loki, and he threw an arm over his eyes. “Get on with it. You teammates’ grand appearance drained all of my libido.”

“Can do,” Tony snarked, reaching down to stroke their cocks to get them both hard. Now that he didn’t have to worry about anybody interrupting (not that he had been before, but the possibility had been there), he was able to concentrate fully on his dick and nothing else.

Loki let out a strangled moan, curling his fingers into the covers. “Stark,” he breathed raspily. “Just - do it.”

“Nike,” Tony couldn’t resist adding, earning him a whack on the head. “Fine, fine.” He rolled a condom on and lubed up, pressing against Loki’s perineum. Lining himself up, he slowly slid inside, breath hitching as Loki tightened up around him.

A sharp gasp escaped Loki, and Tony knew that he had hit his prostate. With each subsequent thrust, he aimed for that spot that made Loki clench around him. It grew rougher and more desperate as release drew closer.

Tony came with a strangled shout, leaning into Loki as he came. Loki came not long after, scratching up Tony’s back and possibly drawing blood. He really didn’t care, the post-orgasmic bliss still clouding his mind.

He was faintly aware of Loki pushing himself up to his elbows and preparing to leave like all the other times previously.

“Stay?” he mumbled into the pillow.

Loki paused. Tony thought that he would ignore him and continue on his merry way, but he didn’t, collapsing back onto the bed next to Tony. “I fully expect to be allowed to use your shower in the morning.”

“Great,” Tony grinned. “We can use it together.”

“Wonderful,” Loki said blandly. “I hope your teammates are not still here by then.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, join me on tumblr for multi-fandom nonsense at palethroatsandcupidsbows.tumblr.com!


End file.
